


A Grand Day Out

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Humor, Kissing, Piggyback Rides, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, tickle fight, touch of angst somewhere in the middle, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose Tyler makes a questionable choice in footwear, the Doctor gets himself lost, a lamp becomes a casualty of war and someone gets a piggyback ride somewhere in the middle.





	A Grand Day Out

Rose felt exhausted.  Happy, but still utterly spent.  She had no idea how far she walked that day.  She got so absorbed in just being with the Doctor again, and they spent the entire day wandering around London so he could get the handle on just how different this version was from the one they knew.  For once, it was her doling out historical information as they passed buildings that didn’t exist in their original universe. He seemed content letting her be the tour guide for once as she led him around by the hand, only stopping for lunch at one of the best chippies in the city according to Rose.

The only regret Rose had was wearing a pair of brand new sandals.  They were comfortable at first, and she thought her feet would be fine in them.  But, after a few hours each step became almost almost tortuous. The Doctor noticed her sort of shuffling gait when she couldn’t hide the pain anymore.  They got a few strange looks as he gave her a piggyback ride when they decided to return home, especially when he wouldn’t put her down when they entered the Underground.  He nearly lost his balance when she tried to swipe her Nautilus card to pay the fare.

“Nautilus.  Not Oyster?”  Rose knew that tiny difference would pique the Doctor’s interest.  He nearly lost his grip on her again as he had to crouch down so she wouldn’t smack her face against the doorframe of the train car.  Her head still almost touched the roof when they boarded. When he finally found a stable place for them to stand in the crowded car, she answered.

“Yeah, they also went with the whole ocean theme.  They choose it because of how the underground has expanded over the years while keeping the charm of the older stations in tact.”  Rose could see the Doctor’s large grin reflected in the window glass.

“Oh that’s brilliant!  It simply amazes me how creative you humans are!”  He crowed, earning a few more bewildered glances that he was completely oblivious to.  She lightly smacked the side of his head.

“Ixnay on the ou-yay umans-hay ing-thay.”  Rose hissed into his ear, now grateful that Mickey pretty much forced her to learn Pig Latin when they were kids.  “Besides, you’re one of us now. Sort of.” She added softly. The Doctor’s eyes met hers in their reflection and he smiled gently seeming to get her point.

The rest of their trip through the underground was fairly uneventful.  Just a lot of jostling around as the car got more crowded. Still, the Doctor insisted that he’d carry her, even though a couple people had offered her a seat.  

They finally arrived at the station closest to where Rose parked her car in the peak of rush hour.  Rose felt a bit like a salmon swimming upstream as they went against the crowd trying to get on a train.  Thankfully she knew of a shortcut that was far less travelled that time of day, and the sound of their laughter echoed off the tiled walls as the Doctor broke out into a sprint down the hallway.

Finally they reached the car park and the Doctor reluctantly put her down.  Much to his surprise she let him drive. Her feet weren’t in any condition to work the pedals, and he was eager to put his newly acquired driver’s licence to good use.  It turned out not to be the harrowing experience she imagined it to be. Apparently Donna had been a very careful driver and that trait had transferred over to him. Although he did also shout at a car that had cut them off, yelling, “Oi, Speed Racer!  You blind or somethin’?”

Rose had begun to call those kinds of comments ‘Donna-isms’, and while it was a bit loud, she couldn’t help but find it endearing.

There was only one other tiny mishap when they were about ten minutes into the drive.  The Doctor had been regaling her with an amusing story about the time he had to borrow (not steal as he was quick to amend) a golf cart.  He and Martha had to escape from a group of rather small aliens who mistook the golf balls as their eggs and were none too happy with the way humans had been whacking them about.  But the anger was justified by one poor soul taking a basket of eggs over to the driving range. Thankfully the Doctor put her at ease when he mentioned that the shells were vastly more durable than the chicken eggs she was familiar with, and the babies didn’t suffer any harm.  

“The funny thing was, the golf cart moved only marginally faster than the aliens could run so Martha and I just had to drive around and wait until they tired out before we… wait… that’s not right.”  The Doctor had trailed off from his story as he stopped for a red light and was looking around with a puzzled look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”  Rose asked somewhat breathlessly as she’d been laughing so hard at the story she could barely breathe.

“Weeeell, nothing’s wrong exactly.  World’s not gonna end, and no tiny aliens are after our ankles.  It’s just that I may have just made the  _ slightest _ of navigational errors.”

“What else is new?”  Rose rolled her eyes.  “Are you actually admitting that you’re lost, Doctor?”  Rose was trying very hard not to release the giggles that were bubbling up inside her.

“Ah, well, y’see… okay fine.  But, we’re just a tiny bit misplaced, I’d say.”  The giggles finally overtook Rose and he looked over in mock indignation.  “It’s not my fault that I had such a distracting tour guide. You expect me to pay attention while you’re wearing such short shorts?”  The Doctor reached out and placed a hand over her bare knee and waggled his eyebrows at her. Rose (who was blushing quite obviously now and may or may not have been wishing her car wasn’t in the middle of traffic so she could snog him half to death) batted his hand away gently just in time for the car behind them to honk impatiently at the fact the light had turned green almost five seconds ago.

The Doctor dutifully kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the drive home, only sneaking quick glances at her now and then as Rose gave directions.

She ripped the sandals off her feet as soon as they arrived safely back at their flat and flopped down on the sofa.  The Doctor shook his head at her fondly as he toed off his battered burgundy Chucks and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa (thankfully properly on the seat and not the arm rest or the back of it as he often did to her great annoyance).

“You should’ve told me about your feet sooner.”  He tutted pulling her feet into his lap.

“Didn’t want to worry yo-- oh!  Mmmfff!” Rose attempted to stifle the moan that was ripped from her throat when his thumbs found the perfect spot on the arch of her right foot and he bore down, massaging in tight circles.  He shot her a smug smile, and she playfully kicked at his face with her free foot. He caught her ankle and brought it back to his lap, trapping it securely under his elbow and continued slowly massaging her foot.

“I’ll admit, they’re gorgeous sandals - but you could make a bin bag look sexy - but I wouldn’t have been mad if you said something.”  Rose bit her lip shyly at his gentle tone.

“I didn’t want today to end.”  She confided after a long stretch of comfortable silence as the Doctor finished up with one foot and started on the other giving it the same thorough attention.  “I missed our adventures. I missed you so, so much.” Rose continued in a whisper. She unsuccessfully swallowed down the lump that was rising in her throat. It had only been a couple of weeks since they were reunited.  Emotions were still running high between them.

The Doctor dropped her foot and reached out for her.  Rose swung herself around so she was sitting in his lap and the Doctor just clung to her.

“We have all the time in the world now.”  He murmured as he pressed kisses into her hair.

“Not like before.”  Rose blurted out before she could stop herself.  She felt the Doctor stiffen beside her and mentally kicked herself.  She knew he was having troubles adapting to being part-human. Why did she have to go and remind him of his shortened lifespan?  She was expecting him to throw her off. To shout at her like he’d done the other day when Jackie made a quip about his newfound humanity and how he was just stuck there like the rest of them.

Rose then realised to her horror that this was the second time today she’d brought that subject up.  She began to dread the worst.

But it never came.

She felt his fingers gently tilting her chin back, encouraging her to look at him.  The angle was awkward, but he was insistent. Rose had no other choice but to straddle his hips so she could face him properly.  There was a softness in the Doctor’s expression that she didn’t expect. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. Once. Twice.  Rose buried her hands into his thick dark hair as his hands dropped to her waist when on the third pass he swiped her bottom lip with his tongue before he kissed her deeply.  This time it was him that couldn’t quite stifle a moan when her tongue began to dance with his, returning every teasing touch with one of her own. Eventually he released her with a gentle pop, his teeth scraping her bottom lip along the way.  Rose rested her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath.

“Rose, I don’t care that I only have one measly human lifespan now.  Not if I can spend it with you.” She could still hear his unuttered ‘if you want?’ as he echoed the same conversation they had only days ago.

“I want that too.”  She answered anyway smiling down at him.  He beamed back, but his grin only lasted a fleeting moment before he just pouted at her.

“Just get proper shoes next time.  I’m gonna do my back in carrying you around everywhere.”  He whinged. Her jaw dropped. But then he grinned like a Cheshire cat and tickled her sides causing Rose to shriek at him.  She grabbed a pillow and whacked the side of his head with it. The Doctor grabbed her wrist and tickled her harder this time, long fingers dancing along her ribs relentlessly so she dropped her weapon.

“I’ll never surrender!”  She cried freeing her wrist from his grip as her hands shot out towards his armpits.  He batted one hand away, but couldn’t stop her other one.

The tickle war waged on, neither giving any quarter.  That was until Rose found herself on her back with the Doctor hovering over her, the pillow she dropped earlier in his hand and raised high.  He begun to swing it down, but she intercepted it and managed to smack it away. It flew across the room and took out a lamp on it’s way to the floor.  The glass base of the lamp shattered on impact with the hardwood and the two of them froze.

All was silent for several heartbeats, until the air was filled with their hysterical laughter.  Rose shivered when the Doctor buried his face into the side of her neck as he tried to regain his composure.

“Rose Tyler, I love you.”  She felt the words rumble through his chest more than she heard them and her heart melted.  She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

“Even though I distract you and you take a wrong turn and I have to give you directions?”  Rose giggled when the Doctor looked up at her. His pout was undermined by his hair sticking up in more random directions than usual, making him look like a demented hedgehog.

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Nope!”  She popped her ‘p’ in a mock imitation of his voice and shot him a tongue touched smile.  He huffed and narrowed his eyes at her.

Rose then pulled his face down to hers and proceeded to show him just how much she loved him anyways.  In the end, she left no doubt in his mind.


End file.
